You Can't See Me
by HeyItsIrish
Summary: John Cena is realeased from jail and rejoins his old hobbies, what will happen when a long ago enemy returns in his life? Sucky summary but I promise it isn't horrible lol A C.D. fic.
1. Chapter 1: The Time Is Now

**So you've heard of song fics but a C.D. fic? I know I haven't heard of one. lol Look at me being all cocky! But really, this is based off of John Cena and Tha Trademarc's C.D. "_You Can't See Me_". So there'll be 17 chapters each titled that numbered track on the disc. Really, there's just the John Cena name and appearance in this, maybe another wrestler or two will make an appearance but I don't think they'll be big to the story. Okay, enough of my babble, enjoy!(: **

**"The Time is Now"**

"Let's go Cena!" the officer barked at me, opening the single cell door. I slowly rose and walked over to him. The officer put cuffs on me and grabs my arm starting to lead me down the hall. I slightly pulled my arm out of his grasp and continued walking; I didn't want the guy touching me. "John Cena, # 693110." The officer told the receptionist at the front desk.

"What am I doing?" I asked angerly. They do this to much, not telling me or others, for that matter, what we are doing. They make the decisions and then keep it to themselves like it was a secret.

"Relax, Cena, your getting out, someone posted your bail," the receptionist calmed. She was actually pretty nice and believed in second chances. She also believed that the prisoners were real people and didn't hold any crimes against us.

"Well, it's about time!" I complained. "I've only been here a year!"

"WELL, if you didn't break in to someones home, you wouldn't be here at all, now would you?" the officer smirked. They always thought they were better and smarter then us. I fake lurched at him, scaring him enough to pull out his gun. I laughed at him.

"Johnny, you don't want to go back for assaulting an officer, now do you?" the receptionist asked, hiding a smile.

"For one, don't call me Johnny!" I snapped. "And for two, no ma'am, I would like to be free!" I sang the last word and put out my arms like a plane, deserving a chuckle from the receptionist and a glare from the officer.

"Anyway, here are some of your things," the receptionist said pulling out a manilla envelope and dumping it on to the desk. There I saw my silver watch, my keys, my wallet which contained basically my ID and my drivers liscense, my dog tags, and a small picture of my family and I.

"Am I getting my clothes back?" I asked, looking down at my current orange attire.

"Yeah, Officer Bill will take you there next," the receptionist explained.

"Oh, cool," I laughed. The receptionist then came around to where I was and gave me a hug, earning a look from Officer Bill.

"Now I'll miss you Johnny, but that doesn't mean I want to see you back here, got that?" she ordered.

"See you around the block," I laughed following Officer Bill's lead to the next room.

Inside the room, he simply took the cuffs off my hands and handed me a duffel bag and went to sit by the door while I changed. Inside the bag, I found my red basketball shorts with the one black and white stripe going down the sides, white tank, and big black hoodie; let's just say that robing that house was more of the heat of the moment type of decision. I also saw my Boston black cap and my white Nikes. When dressed, I put my things in my pockets, and walked back to Officer Bill. Officer Bill basically rolled his eyes and led me to the entrance of the prison, where I heard a loud buzz and the gates open. Outside, there was a car and out stepped no other then Ronnie Keys, one of my best friends.

"Ronnie!" I yelled over and giving him a hug.

"Sup bro!" Ronnie smiled.

Ronnie was a skinny, 5'9" Caucasin. He had a stud in his left ear, which was sometimes hidden by his brown shaggy hair. His eyes were pure silver but he hated when anyone mentioned it because he got them from his father, who would've beaten Ronnie to death if it wasn't for me. Ronnie's dad was always an abuser but he never crossed the line. That is until one night in September, Ronnie and I were sitting on the couch watching TV when his father came home. We didn't think anything of it but when I came from the bathroom, I saw Ronnie's dad kicking the stuffing out of him. His dad had a bat in hand that was covered in Ronnie's blood.

Instincts kicked in and I ran over and tackled Ronnie's dad to the floor. I was on top and he tried to hit me with the bat. I grabbed the middle of it and pushed it down. I held the bat down while he punched me repeatedly in the head. I felt blood oozing then my face and my eye began to pulse in pain. Finally, he gave up on the bat and began to punch me with both hands. I tossed the bat to the side and attacked. I punched him several times before he finally blacked out. When I stood up, I kicked him twice in the stomach and walked over to see Ronnie. Ronnie was in bad condition. I sighed and walked back to Dad of the Year, I got the car keys from him, picked up Ronnie, and took him out to place him in the passenger's side of his father's red pick up truck. I then drove to the hospital.

I drove to the ER part of it and grabbed Ronnie. I hurried inside. During the drive, Ronnie's breathes began to come slowly and more ragged. He also threw up blood twice. I later found out that the reason his dad did that was because he found out that the gang Ronnie and I had joined just earlier that day was a rival of his own gang. We didn't tell anyone it was Ronnie's dad who beat up Ronnie and partly, me, we just said he was jumped.

Ronnie was also with me when I got arrested. He wanted to stay and come with me but I told him to go, that he could just bail me out. This way, we wouldn't both be suffering. He's lucky he's fast or he would've been getting out with me when our sentences were officially up.

"Prison food sucks!" I laughed, answering Ronnie's question. "And what the heck took you so long!"

"Well, your bail wasn't up for 6 months and then I had to get the money!" Ronnie yelled back, getting into the car while I got in on the passenger's side.

"So how've you been?" I asked Ronnie as I turned up "Superman" by Eminem on the radio.

"Not bad, Jazzie is pregnant!" Ronnie said delighted. Jazzie, or Jasmine as her real name goes, is Ronnie's two year girlfriend. He was planning on "tying the knot" but I wasn't sure when.

"Really? How long?" I asked amazed.

"13 weeks!" Ronnie smiled. "We already know the sex of it, too. I'm going to be the proud father of a son!"

"13 weeks! Why didn't I know this already?" I asked shocked at the lack of information I was receiving.

"Jazzie didn't want anyone to really know until we knew the sex," Ronnie laughed.

"But I'm your closest friend?" I grumbled.

"Relax, you're the first one to know anyway, we left the ultrasound almost right before I came to get you," he explained.

"Fine, what ever," I rolled my eyes.

"So, have you heard from Cindy?" he asked about my girlfriend.

"Yeah, she broke up with me last week," I laughed.

"How come?" Ronnie asked, just missing getting hit.

"Relax on the driving; I don't want to die on my first day out!" I scolded. "And she didn't want to be in 'love' with a convict!"

"Ohh, your so bad Cena!" Ronnie teased. "God, you've done worst that the woman didn't even know about!"

"Yeha, well, what ever," I shrugged."Where are we going anyway?"

"We got to stop at Mr. Cut's place, he wants to see you," Ronnie exclaimed. Mr. Cut is basically the leader of our gang, the Chain Gang. He was a fair, nice man, if you were on his good side. I don't know anyone still alive that was on his bad side.

"Man, if he gives me another petty job to do on my first day out, I'm gonna be pissd!" I complained. "It's our time for something big, we've been here for over 5 years now, and the biggest thing I ever did is rob Crystal Shines, the jewelry store."

"Yeah, well, what you gonna do?" Ronnie said.

"Absoultely nothing," I laughed.

The only sound in the car was the music for 15 minutes when we pulled into a drvieway. It was a simple one story house with egg shell yellow paint. We got out of the car and went up to knock. A little girl answered. Mr. Cuts has 4 kids and a wife. He had Dereck (prefers Dice) , 16, Tamie, 13, Lacy (prefers Tink) 6, and Allan, 3. His wife's name is Chloe.

"Hey Tink," I laughed. She was dressed in a pink tutu, green leggings, and a long sleeved Disney Princess' shirt. Her curly brown hair was in messy pig tails and she had dirt covering her freckled face.

"Johnny!" Tink yelled grabbing my leg, she was the only person I let call me that. I picked her up.

"Where have you been?" she asked forcefully, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Vacation!" I gave her an excuse.

"For a whhoolllee year?" she asked.

"Yup, I needed to make sure Santa kept you on his good list," I smiled.

"Oh, well in that case," she hugged me around the neck.

"Okay, sweetie, where's your daddy?" Ronnie asked her as I made a funny face at her.

"In his office," she laughed as I put her back down. Ronnie and I made our way around the little girl, now on the floor playing with Barbies. We knocked on the door and waited.

"Cena!" Mr. Cuts greeted, shaking my hand. "So how was your vacation?"

"Sucked," I laughed, sitting down in one of the two black chairs in front of Mr. Cuts' desk. Mr. Cuts went around sitting in the red chair on the other side, other then that, there were two book shelves, a desktop computer, and a bureau in his office of brown carpet and olive green walls. He also had photos of his family all over; you would never be able to tell that he was a gang leader.

"And Ronnie, how are you and that girl?" he asked, getting out a file folder. He was very in touch with the guys he worked with.

"Jazzie's pregnant," Ronnie smiled.

"Well, that's great!" he exclaimed." I love children!"

"So what's the job?" I asked trying to get to the point.

"Well, you guys know I trust you two the most, right?" He asked. "Well, its about Dice, he came home about 3-4 weeks ago basically beat up, He wouldn't tell me what happened and I don't want anyone but you guys to do this, I want you to follow him, make sure he's okay you know."

"Won't that look kind of creepy?" I asked. I did not want to go back to prison because his son got scared.

"Well, you two just got to be good enough so that it doesn't I guess," Mr. Cuts shruggered.

"That all?" Ronnie asked.

"Yup," Mr. Cuts smiled.

"See ya," I said, getting up and turning around while Ronnie got the folder from Mr. Cuts.

"So what do we do now?" Ronnie asked me back in the car.

"Well, we should start the the job Monday, when he has school," I suggested. "In the meantime, it's Friday and I just got out of prison, let's get fucking drunk!"

"I like the way you think!" Ronnie laughed.

"Let's go get changed up all nice," I said.

"I got a girlfriend," Ronnie reminded.

"Fine! You stay in your ridiculous work clothes!" I yelled.

"Whatever, I'll drop you off, and pick you up at 9, okay?" Ronnie said.

"Fine with me, bro," I smiled.

We were then at my apartment building. I swiftly got out of the car and walked up the steel steps up to my room. An hour later, I was ready and waiting for Ronnie. I had on black jeans, a short sleeved, black button up shirt, and a gold chain around my neck. I had on complete black Ronnie came he was wearing a long sleeved, white, button up shirt, a sliver chain, and black jeans. He also had on white sneakers. We were ready to get buzzed.

"When is the taxi coming to get us?" I asked Ronnie in the car. We might be part of a gang but we never drank and got behind the wheel. We always had a taxi come get us, the company knew we would probably be drunk, so the driver would know who to look for. The company we always called, lets just say, got a big tip.

We pulled up to a local club, "Clichés". The name of the club was brightly lit with green lights and in cursive in the air. There were also two spotlights, which ment there was some special event happening tonight. The line was around the corner, atleast. But instead of going to the back we walked up to the doors.

"Yo, Gio!" I hollered to the guard at the door.

"Sup, bro," He said, breaking the stern look to smile at me. "How's prison?"

"Why does EVERYONE ask that?" I laughed.

"Well, you can't spend your first night in line, just come on in," Gio smiled, stepping over to let us in. Gio would've let us in anyway, excuse or not, but this way the people in front don't give him to much of a hassle.

Right when I walked in, I spotted the first cutie I was going to hook up with. She was average size, long blond hair, and was wearing a jet black dress that showed all her curves. I put two fingers to my head, saluted Ronnie, and walked over to her.

She saw me before I reached her and leaned back on the table behind her, waiting. "Hey, girl," I smiled. "Name's Cena, you?"

"Holly," she smiled back. Her eyes were bright blue and her red lipstick matched.

"Can I buy you a drink?" I asked her, putting out my hand.

"Yeah, sure," she smiled, taking my hand. I lead her over to the bar and ordered one beer and a Shirley Temple, for the lady.

"So where do you work?" I asked, creating small conversation. Lets be honest, I really just wanted to get in her pants, after a year of none, and I needed it.

"I'm a principal, at Roosevelt High School," she said, sipping her drink.

"So what are you doing out here drinking?" I laughed.

"Hey, every girl needs a night out every now and then, even principals," she shrugged.

"Well, I guess that makes sense," I laughed.

"I love this song!" she laughed, finishing her drink, as a sort of party, techno song came on. She grabbed my hand and we went to the middle of the dance floor. For a high school principal, the lady had some cool moves.

"Hey, want to come home with me later?" I cooed into her ear, on the way back to the counter.

"No, thanks, I'm good," She smirked at me.

"Come on!" I tried to beg.

"Look, you look like a nice guy, but I really don't want to, I'm not that type of girl," She said, squeezing my shoulder a bit. "Plus, I got to go now anyway." With that she left.

I got drunk and wind up just bringing home some red head wearing a slutty outfit. When I woke up the next day, I asked her, politely, to leave. She said she had to anyway, to go to work, at 4 in the afternoon. It was fine with me; I couldn't get Holly out of my head. The way she dipped when we were dancing or the way she talked.

I got out of bed and grabbed two Tylenol out of the cabinet above my kitchen sink and a glass of tap water. I chugged the water down with the pills. I then went and got dressed in jean Capri's and a long sleeve, Boston Red Sox jersey with a cap to match. I then called Ronnie to come pick me. In half an hour he was outside waiting.

"Headache?" I asked him, laughing at his head in his hands. He mumbled something, probably insults, in his hand. "Here," I said handing him bottled water and two Tylenol I grabbed before leaving.

"Thanks," he mumbled, chugging the water and pills, very much how I did.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked as he put the car in drive.

"We're going to school," He said and chuckled by the confused look on my face. "One of us, meaning you, has to get a job there, to keep an eye on the kid while he's at school."

"Why does it have to be me?" I whined.

"Uh, because I have a baby on the way so I have to be free as much as possible," Ronnie excused himself. Now how am I supposed to fight with that?

"Fine, but you need to drive me, I'm not taking a bus and sure as hell not walking," I demanded.

"Fine," Ronnie smiled, knowing that he actually won.

"So what school are we going to?" I asked, turning on the radio. "And isn't it only Saturday?

"Roosevelt High," He answered. Why did that name ring a bell? Ronnie turned into the school's parking lot. The school was tall; I'm guessing 3 story building that was red brick. It was actually nice. "You go on and apply for a janitor position, here's your paperwork, and today is some teacher work day so they should be there."

"Really? A janitor?" I pouted like a child.

"Well, you can go take the 5 minute quiz for your college degree then," Ronnie retorted. "Or you can re-enroll yourself, considering you dropped out. You'd be the coolest 23-year-old there!"

"Whatever," I mumbled, taking the folder and getting out of the car. I slowly walked over to the building, giving Ronnie the bird before going in.

The hallway walls were white with cork boards every other foot on the wall. There were papers for clubs, encouragement, rules, lunch menus, etc. covering all of them. The lockers were a dark blue. It wouldn't take a genius to see that the school's mascot was a bear and their colors were blue, red, and green. The floor was a regular grayish tiled floor. I followed the "Main Office" sign and knocked gently on the open door before walking in.

"Hello?" the woman at the desk asked. She was wearing a scarlet red suit that matched her short black hair and red lipstick. She was currently typing.

"Uh, hey, I'm here for a janitor position?" I asked, noticing a plaque on her desk that said "Ms. Rolanda".

"Oh, okay, just go right on through," she said, pointing to lightly wooden door that was behind her to her left.

"Thank you," I said with my best manners. I gently knocked on this door as well and walked in. The principal, or that's who I'm assuming it was, had her back to me. Her long blond hair was in a ponytail. She had a slick, navy blue skirt on with a matching, mid torso jacket, I could slightly see the white dress shirt and her black heels. She was on the phone.

"What do you mean we won't get the uniforms?" She yelled. "These kids raised that money themselves and we want what we paid for! No, we cannot change the color!"

I cleared my throat, making her turn. My jaw dropped it was..._Holly? _She stared at me for a second, in surprise, but then smiled awkwardly and pointed to one of the two red chairs in front of her auburn desk. I waited patiently as she got off the phone, which ended with a "Thank You", which I'm guessing means she got her way.

"Ever think of becoming a lawyer?" I smiled.

"Uniforms are easy, choosing between the innocence and guilty, bit harder," She chuckled.

"True," I agreed.

"So what are you here for?" She asked, taking the folder that I was handing out to her. "Cena, right?"

"Well, Cena is really my last name but I like it better then John, and I'm here for a janitor position," I shrugged.

"So you've worked at other schools then?" Holly asked.

"No, this will be my first," I answered.

"IF you get the job," she reminded me of the possibilities. "So I see you went to jail, what for?"

"Stupid actions, basically," I shrugged, not wanting to talk about it.

"Well, I guess, if you're not going to tell me, I can't give you the job, you might not be safe for the kids," she said, frowning.

"I got caught breaking into a house," I mumbled.

"Was there a certain reason for it?" She pried me for information.

"Not really, it was a heat of the moment thing," I sighed. "Like we were too good to be caught."

"Obviously not then," She chuckled, receiving a fake smile from me. "Well, other than that I don't see anything wrong, you got the job, just come early Monday, like 5:30-6 o'clock, school starts at 7:30."

"A.M.?" I exclaimed.

"Yes, in the morning, so I guess no partying," she said. "When you come, ask for Andrew Jones, he'll give you a tour and show you the ropes. Have a good weekend!"

"You too," I mumbled, walking out of her office and waving goodbye to Ms. Rolanda. I headed right out to the car.

"How'd it go?" Ronnie asked as I got in.

"I need to be there by 5:30-6, Monday morning," I mumbled turning up the radio as he laughed.


	2. Chapter 2: Don't F With Us

**Got this chapter then pretty fast and about halfway done the next one(: Speedy Gonzalez ova' here! XD But, seriously, thanks for everyone who read, faved, followed, and review. Truly appreciate it. Kay, don't own Cena. Enjoy! **

_**"Don't F*** With Us" **_

For the rest of the weekend, I stayed at home, watching TV and what not. I also worked out a little. I wanted to just be able to choose what to do and when to do it finally. Ronnie didn't mind me wanting to be alone; he liked to be able to spend time with his girl.

"_Get the hell up!"_ My phone alarm blasted in my ear Monday morning. I grunted before grabbing it, "Dismissing" the alarm, and lying back down. It wasn't long before my phone went off again, this time a call. I picked and up and looked at the ID, "Ronnie"

"What you want, dude?" I grunted into the phone.

"Time to get up, sweetie!" Ronnie joked into the phone. "School time!"

"Buzz off," I said.

"I'll be around in 15 be ready or you're walking," he ordered before hanging up. I cursed his name, but got up anyway.

I grabbed out a pair of loose black jeans, with chains on the sides, and a black tank. I then went into the bathroom and got a quick shower. I shaved my face and brushed my teeth. I threw my clothes on with a pair of black sneakers. I grabbed my white hoodie and phone before rushing towards the beeping car out front. My neighbors were going to flip!

"Are you crazy?" I scolded Ronnie after I got into the car.

"What you mean?" He smirked.

"If I get kicked out of here, I'm moving in with you!" I warned.

"Whatever," he laughed.

It was a pretty silent ride to the school. "Now, have a good day at school, son, make me proud," Ronnie laughed in a fake, husky mouth. He earned himself a punch in stomach, which I will gladly say hurt him.

I knocked on the front door and waited. A man of about 40 opened the door. He had black hair, with a hint of gray. He was wearing dark cackys and a loose, faded red, long sleeved polo. His brown loafers made the outfit. He had a small beard and his voice was gruff. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm here for Andrew Jones, I'm the new janitor," I told him.

"Well, that's me, nice to meet you, you can just call me A.J., everyone does," he said, putting out is hand. "And what shall I call you?"

"My name's John Cena, but you can just call me Cena," I said, shaking his hand.

"Cena, we need to clean the entire school before school starts plus I need to give you a tour," He said, closing the door behind me.

"All that?" I exclaimed.

"It isn't that bad, they cleaned it before they left Friday," he explained. "We just need to go over it." He said leading me down the hall.

An hour and half later I was tired and smelt like orange polish. I couldn't walk through the school blindfolded but I knew the majority of it. A.J. had to leave for a second, something to do with his family, so I was in charge of letting the kids in. Oh joy, a promotion already!

The teens rushed past me, and I awkwardly scored a few glances from a few of the girls, but all I was looking for was Dice. I finally saw him, near the back. He had shaggy brown hair and had headphones in. He had on blue jeans with a navy blue v-neck, you could see and orange undershirt. He also had a dark blue cap covering his face. He had a watch on one hand and a one strap, dark gray book bag slung across his body. He passed me without realizing who I was.

Nonchalantly, I followed. He went to his locker on the second floor. That's when trouble was met. Two guys started to stroll over to him. One had short blond hair and was wearing tan pants and a red long sleeve shirt. He was a bit taller than your average high schooler. The other had on a black, backwards cap and a baggy gray sweater. He had on blue jeans, with chains like mine. He was the same size as the other. Cap boy looked down the hall; I'm expecting looking out for teachers. I looked like a student, I guess. Cap boy got the all clear and they went over to Dice, one on each side of him.

Blondie quickly twisted Dice around by the shoulders and pushed him against the lockers. Dice wasn't short, but he was smaller than these two. Blondie held him there with his arm to the boy's neck. Both bullies were leaning then, I guess teasing the boy. They threw off his hat, showing a bad black left eye. I made my way towards them. Dice's eyes were glazed over with fear and anger. He said something to the bullies, receiving a slap across the face. I made it to the group just as Cap boy punched Dice in his stomach. Dice slumped to the floor as the bullies cackled. I cleared my throat and they stopped. They slowly turned around, expecting an academics teacher. When they saw me, they looked at each other, and laughed again.

"You want some too?" Blondie laughed.

"Who the hell are you, some new kid?" Cap boy asked.

"Bitches please, you are the one picking on this kid here," I snarled. "And no, I ain't any new kid, I work here, you two are in some deep trouble."

"You must be the stupidest teacher ever then," Blondie laughed.

"He ain't even a teacher!" Cap boy laughed. "He's probably a janitor!"

"Screw you!" I said, clenching my fists.

"Whatever, dude," they laughed walking away. I would've went after them, if I was in a better position. Plus, I needed to help Dice, who was currently, struggling to get up. I grabbed his upper arm and pulled him up.

"Let go," Dice demanded, pulling from my grasp. So I just saved the kid's life and this is how he repays me. "I don't need your help, _Cena!_" He spat my name like venom. He hasn't seen me in a year and I instantly get attitude.

"Sorry for saving a life," I said. "Who were they anyway?"

"The blond was Jeff Grams, known as Ax, and Mason Crandle, known as Miff," he said, grabbing a text book and slamming his locker shut. "And I can hold my own." He walked away. I followed again.

"Look, I can watch your back for you," I told him.

"Just go away!" he yelled, holding back tears. "You're just making it worse, they're going to take your ignorance out on me, and they don't care as it is, they will literally KILL me if you try to do this!" He went into a nearby classroom, leaving me to ponder about what to do. It wasn't that complicated, I had a job to do but I wanted him to be happy about it. I went into the classroom after him and leaned over the desk to him.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," I mumbled before ironically leaving.

I kept an eye on Dice while he switched between classes. I kept an eye on Dice while he switched between classes. At lunch, I decided to sit by him and look out for him. I watched as he walked over to a table by himself. Where were his friends? I decided to go over and sit with him.

"Sup," I said.

"Go away!" he glared at me.

"Why isn't anyone sitting with you?" I asked, obviously ignoring his demand.

"Because they know that they'll get bullied for sitting with me," he shrugged, giving up on trying to get me away I guess.

"So the entire school is afraid of two guys?" I snickered.

"No, they're part of a gang," he explained. "Only 3 of them go here though, them two and Vince Llyod, who is absent today, I guess. But the whole gang will come after you if you try to mess with them."

"Oh," I said. "And how do you know this? And do you know the name of the gang?"

"There was this kid, Lewis, he was my friend. He tried to stand up to them but got beat to death," he mumbled. "Their gang, I think is named, Krooks, you know Crooks with a K."

My jaw dropped. He couldn't be serious. That was the same gang as Ronnie's father. We've tried to steer clear of them since the incident. Even when our gang got in a fight with them, our gang knew the reason why Ronnie and I didn't join in and accepted it. "Definitly with a K? Are you positive?"

"Yeah, Ax has a tattoo of it on his arm and Miff has 'Krook' on his knuckles," he said, starring at me weirdly. "Why?"

"Nothing, I just know the leader of the gang," I mumbled, deep in thought. I didnt know if I should even tell Ronnie about this.

"Really?" His face lit up. "You think, maybe, you could ask him to get them to stop picking on me?"

"We're not on good terms," I said sadly. His smile disappeared.

"Oh," he said. "Your in a gang with my dad, right?"

"How do you know your dad is in a gang?" I shot my head up.

"I'm 16, not stupid," he said.

"Well, if your dad finds out he might get mad, dont tell him you found out from me," I said. "To answer your question, yes."

"Is Ronnie?"

"Yeah."

"Can I join?"

I was deathly quiet. "Um, why dont you ask your dad?"

"But you just said not to let him know!"

"If you join, he'll know."

"Yeah, but if I had you and Ronnie with me..."

"No! You cant tell anyone about Ronnie and I being in a gang!" I interrupted. "I'm not sure why Miff and Ax would make it that obvious."

"My dad knows you two are in."

"Yeah, but YOU arent suppose to know."

"Fine, but I'm still asking to join."

"Go ahead," The bell started ringing, meaning that lunch was over. "Nice talking to you Dice."

He smiled. "Yeah, it was cool not having to eat alone." With that, I lost him in the crowd.

My shift was over about 10 minutes before school was actually out (which was at 4) but before I could leave I had to stop by and see Holly first. I walked to the front office, waved to Ms. Rolanda, and peeked my head in her office. She was talking to a student, something about graffitti on the back walls, I went to leave and wait but she asked me to come in.

"Uh, yeah?" I asked, leaning against the wall with one foot bent and on the wall.

"Jordon needs to wash some walls Saturday, I need you to surpervise," She said, walking over to her chair and sitting down.

"Woah, Woah, woah," I said, walking over and leaning on her desk. "I'm not getting paid to babysit."

"I'm 15!" the boy whined.

"Shut it," I scolded him. "I'm not some teacher."

"Mr. Cena," she glared. "I will not tolerate that disrespect from anyone, including you, you are getting paid to work here, whatever the job shall be, but if you want to complain I can just end that payment."

"Fine," I snorted.

"Jordon, I will explain further later in detention, you can go now," she dismissed the kid. Once he left, I slumped into the chair he was sitting in.

"You know, I am not coming any later then 3 p.m.," I said.

"Good well, you can come even later," she said, smiling at my confused looks. "Come 9 a.m. Saturday morning."

"How is that later?" I whined.

"It's a later time then 3 p.m. Friday evening," she shrugged.

"You know, Sexy, intelligence turns me on," I smiled, knowing I'd get a rise from her.

"At school, I'm Principal Kress to you," she hissed. "And anywhere else, I'm either Holly or Ms. Kress. And I'm surprised A.J. let you wear that today!"

I looked down at my outfit. There was nothing wrong with it to me. "Meaning?"

Holly walked over to a closet at the side of the office. She went in and came out with a olive green jump suit. "THIS is your uniform."

"No, I am NOT wearing that," I said as she threw it at me.

"Then you are NOT working here," Holly said crossing her arms.

"You cant get rid of me that easily," I smiled and got up. "So what I get one to wear everyday? Doesn't that kind of go against the hygene rule you got here?"

"You get two and can buy more, $10 each, get your other from A.J. tomorrow," she explained. "By the way, you've got maybe 2 minutes before the rest of the school gets out, you better get going."

"Whatever, bye," I said, slamming the door when I was out. Ms. Rolanda gave me a questioning look to which I just shrugged my shoulders. She switched it to a knowing look which made me laugh. I then hurried out to meet Ronnie. Just as I closed the Passenger's door, the bell rang. Seconds later, kids were running out.

"So, I have good news and I have bad news," I started. Ronnie gave me a quick glance before going back to watch the road. "Good news, I found out what has been happening with Dice. I also think I'm getting to him to be happy about this whole protecting him. Bad news, there are 3 kids messing with him. And they are all in a gang…...a gang called Krooks."

I watched as Ronnie's body tensed. I could see his eyes harden and narrow. The knuckles on his hands turned white as he gripped the steering wheel harder. I believe he was reliving memories by the amount of sweat starting to glisten on his body. He started to breathe slowly and deeply. "We gotta watch the kids back." He snarled.

"Speaking of, there he is," I said pointing to slowly pulled out and followed the kid. He was listening to his ipod when we pulled on to a semi empty street. I was about to suggest pulling over and offering him a ride when a black lamborghini sped out of a side street. It turned and came to a stop. Two guys jumped out, grabbed an unexpecting Dice, and pulled him into the car. They raced off before Ronnie and I could think. Quickly we came to our senses and stepped on the gas.

The car was just barely in site when we turned onto a busy street. The car swerved through the traffic like it was nothing. Luckily, Ronnie has some experience in car chases so we were able to keep them in our sights. We turned off on to an almost hidden, dirt road. We stopped the car behind some bushes and watched as they pulled into an abadoned warehouse.

Out of the car stepped five guys, the biggest pulled out Dice who had a bag over his face and hands were tied behind his back. The pushed him to the ground and then pulled him back up, laughing at his confusioin. They surrounded him and began walking to a side entrance. Ronnie and I both whipped out our phones, he called Mr. Cuts while I called other members of our gang. 15 minutes later, we had about 20 men with us and more coming. We surrounded the building, each with a gun, and entered through the same side entrance.

Inside, it was dark. There was one spotlight targetted on to Dice who was now tied up to a steel chair. The spotlight was bright enough to dimly light the entire room but not so that we could see clearly. Ronnie and I were in first, with the rest in close step behind us.

"Well, well, well, how you doing, son?" a man asked, stepping closer to Dice, hands in his pockets. The man was about 6 feet in length and looked to weigh between 150-200 pounds, mostly in muscle. He was wearing a white suit with a pale blue dress shirt. His black hair was short, almost a buzz cut. The clearest detail of all was the man's eyes. They were a piercing gray that only one other man in this world had. That other man was standing right next to me.

Ronnie froze and I could feel the pressure building inside of him. His body tensed and he glared at the man. "Let the boy go," Ronnie yelled. The order was filled with fear, disgust, and just pure anger.

"Oh what? No hug for daddy?" He snarled, putting out his arms. Ronnie took a step towards him but I matched it and put my arm in front of him. There was just something you couldn't let happen and Ronnie confronting his father was one of them. "Oh, thank you, Cena my boy, you were always the protective type."

"Just let the kid go you bastard!" I shouted at him.

With one quick motion, the man pulled the sack off of Dice's face, revealing a brave, red face. Dice had quiet tears rolling down his face but he was trying to hide them. He looked around his surroundings and made eye contact with me. I could see the fear behind the green of his eyes. Dice's eye was still bad, it wasn't just going to change, but the other was now also brusied. There was also a small, dark red, cut on the boy's neck.

"How about this, I give you this squirt for my squirt, is that a deal?" He crossed his arms.

"Don't do it!" Dice screamed from the chair. The man turned around and quickly pulled out a gun and pistol whipped Dice. Blood seeped from the kid's face but he didnt even let out a whimper.

"Don't be stupid, Cena," he said, aiming the gun at the boy's forehead, pushing it back. "I'll kill him."

I raised my gun towards him, as did everyone else. "You kill the kid, we'll kill you."

"Either way, he's dead," He shrugged. "Even so, how do you know that this place isnt full of my men? You will all be shot and killed in seconds after shooting me."

"Well, I guess we'll meet in hell then," Ronnie said, raising his gun for the first time.

"You'll kill your own father?" He said.

"No, I'll kill an evil man, he goes by the name of Rick Keys, he's an abuser, a drug dealer, a killer, kid napper, and just the devil in a body." Ronnie snarled, stepping closer, I let him this time.

"I'll do it!"Rick yelled, pushing the gun even harder towards Dice.

"So will I," Ronnie taunted, he was in the spotlight now, only about a foot away from Dice and Rick. He took another step before throwing his gun towards me and pouncing on Rick.

They rolled around on the floor, punching and kicking. The dust that was on the floor was forced into the air. It almost looked like one of those cartoon fights, the ones where two guys are fighting in a clowd of dust and its hard to see, a fist here, a foot there, the main character pokes their head out every now and then only to get pulled back in to the brawl. Rick's men finally broke it up and I stepped forward to pull Ronnie back to our side. I wouldve grabbed Dice too but Ax and Miff were guarding him along with a kid I could only assume was Vince.

Neither side really won the fight. Ronnie's lip was busted along with a few ribs. He also had a black eye already coming out. Rick's nose was obviously broke and he held his side as he was helped up. Both men were bleeding and everyone there knew they would have secret, hidden bruises decorating their skin for a while.

"You've done it now," Rick screamed. "Grab the kid, lets go, meet me behind the old ice cream factory, 10 tonight, with a million dollars or your life, Ron, if you don't the kid is dead!"

Ax and Miff harshly cut Dice out of the chair, taking some flesh with them. Then Vince grabbed the boys wrists and twisted them around his back, we heard a crack and Dice screamed in agony, his wrist was broken. Without hardly acknowledging the damage, all they did was laugh, Vince tied Dice's hands and pushed him out. We wouldve followed but all guns were trained on us so we did what we had to do. We let them leave.

As soon as the last member was out of sight, we all ran to our cars. I grabbed the keys out of Ronnie's hand and jumped into the drivers side. I waited for Ronnie to get in and sped to Mr. Cuts place. Ronnie was staring off into space the entire time. We burst into Mr. Cuts house, not waiting to knock. We saw the other 3 children and Chloe huddled together in a small, crying circle on the floor. Mr. Cuts was pacing back and forth when we came in. He gave us a death glare and wagged his fingers, meaning for us to follow him. We went into his office where he slammed his door, making Ronnie jump.

"Tell me you killed the sum'bitch that took my boy!" He yelled. "And that you have him!"

"No, sir," Ronnie mumbled.

Mr. Cuts took a quick jab to my stomach, making me slump against the wall and slide down to the floor. The man had one strong punch. "Where is he?"

"The Krooks," I wheezed, not wanting Ronnie to have to answer. I then went into a coughing fit..

The anger drained from Mr. Cuts face as he rubbed his chin. "I'm..I'm sorry, Ronnie, it's just my son and you two were supposed to be.." He started sobbing slightly.

"We know," Ronnie said, walking over to hug him while I'm still catching my breathe on the floor. "He wants 1 mill or me, by 10 o'clock."

"1 million dollars? By 10 o'clock!" Cuts exclaimed, rubbing his hand through his hair. "I would need atleast half the people that owe me money to pay me in full to get that by then!"

"Its okay, I've already accepted going myself," Ronnie sighed.

"No," Mr. Cuts and I said in unison.

"Your not giving yourself to him," I said. "He'll get you back for what I did to him, you didn't do anything!"

"You did it for me," Ronnie said sadly. "Plus, I wont let that kid die."

"So your kid will grow up without a dad?" I yelled, feeling sorry that I had to bring up that card.

"Who says they'll kill me?" Ronnie yelled back.

"Yeah, your right, their going to pay for you to go on an all expense paid trip to Disney Land! Where you and your dead beat daddy can be a family again!" I cheered. "Wake up Ronnie! This is serious!"

Ronnie began to stomp towards me. I lept to my feet and raised my hands, I'd knock this kid out before he tried to beat the change into my mind. Mr. Cuts predicted what was about to happen and stepped into Ronnie's way, holding him back. "Stop this," He yelled, pushing Ronnie back. Ronnie got his balance, crossed his arms, and glared at me. "Your not going, I'll try to get the money, just come back here at 9 o'clock tonight."

With that, Ronnie and I left in a huff. I turned and started walking, there was no way in hell I was getting into that car with him. I heard him open his car door, pause, (I assume to glare at me), and then slam his door. He slowly drove by me while I flipped him off. After he turned the corner, I shoved my hands in my pockets and stormed off towards my house.

An hour later, I was home. I had stopped at the store to grab a Pepsi but other then that all I did was think. I thought about Dice and Ronnie. I couldn't let Dice down or let him die. We didn't have a million dollars and no matter how mad I was, I couldn't let Ronnie trade himself in. Ronnie had a family to raise himself and no matter how much I loved Dice, Ronnie was first on my "Care For" list.

I also thought about Rick. Ronnie and I have been friends since the 6th grade, when I stopped an 8th grader from beating him up. Since then we watched each other's back all the time. Rick was a good dad, not the best but not the worst. Sometimes he would get drunk and hit Ronnie but never brutally. Plus, he'd make it up to him, or atleast try to. Rick was there for me when my dad left my mom, though he did come back in the end. I know he was abused himself as a child and had to witness his brother getting stabbed to death by his own father. He had a younger sister but she was Daddy's girl, so Rick and her weren't on good terms. Why he disowned his son was beyond me. I would never let outsiders, even my gang, get between my family and I. Neither would Ronnie.

I got out lunch meat and made myself a hoagie for dinner. I ate and went to watch TV. I flipped through the channels, not able to fix my interest on anything in particular. I couldnt get the feared look of Dice from my mind. Finally, at around 7, I gave up on the TV and got in the shower. I was in there for a while, still thiniking. When I got out I put on a black with two thin white stripes on the side pair of basketball shorts on. I put on a white tank and black hoodie on over that. I threw on a pair of black shoes and my black ball cap.

I went outside to wait for Ronnie. Five kids were playing outside, I knew two of them lived in the apartment next to mine while the other lived on the other side. There was a little boy of about 8, his name was Peter but I usually call him Dirt The reason for the is because he's constantly filthy. He has an older brother named Kristopher, Kris for short. He's about 13. The one who lives on the other side is a 13 year old girl. Her name is Hannah. The other two playing with her were a boy and girl, they looked to be about 13.

"Hey Cena," Kris yelled, half waving. He had been rap battling the other boy.

"Sup Kris," I smiled.

"Cena!" Dirt screamed and ran over to high five me.

"How you doin' Dirt?" I laughed. His red shirt had mud stains all over it and there was dirt in his hair.

"We found this huge hill today," Dirt started. "And we soaked the dirt and then we ran and slid down it! It was so much fun!"

"I'm sure it was," I laughed.

"Wanna play catch?" He asked.

"Sure," I said, standing up as he ran to get his foot ball. After a few minutes, Ronnie's car pulled up and I had to say good bye to all of them. I got into the car with a smile on my face, momentarily forgetting all that went on today.

"You've got a way with kids," Ronnie commented.

"It's a gift," I smiled.

"Did you think about what we're going to do if we couldn't get the money?"

My smile disappeared. "I couldn't come up with anything."

"Im going to them."

"No, really, your not."

"Its none of your damn business. If it'll save Dice, I am. All I ask of you is that if I do die, you take care of my son."

"It is my business. You like a brother to me. I wont let you."

"Just tell me you'll take care of him!"

"Fine! If anything happens to you tonight, I'll take care of him but you are still not going to be traded for Dice."

"We'll see what happens when the time comes." Ronnie said, ending the discussion.

We got to Mr. Cuts place quickly. We learned that his wife took the rest of the kids out to dinner, to get them out of the house. " So you have the money?" I asked, nervously.

"I got half of it," Mr. Cuts mumbled. "But we can put fake bills in and the real ones on top."

"You don't think he'll notice?" Ronnie asked.

"Not till we're out of there," Mr. Cuts said, putting on a brown leather jacket.

"You're coming with us?" I asked. Mr. Cuts never came with us. It wasn't his style. It was like our country, the President sends the troops to war, but he doesn't go himself. It would be to dangerous to not have a leader.

"My son is kidnapped, OF COURSE, I'm coming," Mr. Cuts yelled. "Now, lets go!"

We rushed out to our cars. We drove quickly, picking up other members who knew the situation but didn't have rides. Almost the entire gang would be coming with us. It was that big of a deal. In our car was Travis, Drake, and Johnny. We all pulled up to the factory and got out. We went behind, in silence. We heard gun shots and ran behind just in time to see Dice slump to the floor.

"You bastard!" Mr. Cuts wailed, tears fighting to come out.

"Don't worry," Rick laughed, like it was all a big joke. "He's not dead..yet, but if you don't make a deal soon and get him to a hospital, he will be."

"We've got the money," Ronnie yelled, holding up the silver case to show him. As soon as he lifted the case, shots sprang into the air. They were going to try to take both, I knew it!

I grabbed Ronnie's shirt and pulled down, almost getting shot myself. We each pulled out our guns, like everyone else, and started shooting. In the midst of the confusion, I was able to get a quick look around. We had more men but our bullets were dwindling. Travis was on the ground, pierced by several bullets, dead. Johnny was on the floor protecting his wounded leg, still shooting. I didn't see Drake anywhere. Mr. Cuts was slowly making his way towards Dice, 5 other men with him. Vince was on the floor as well, I'm not sure if he was dead or just unconscious. Ax was physical with another member of ours, guns forgotten. Miff was clearly dead, in the corner of the small lighted area.

I heard Ronnie wince in pain and turned my head quickly to see him holding his arm. It was immoblie and also the one that had the gun. He couldn't shoot with his left, it was up to me to protect him and the money. Everytime I shot, I shot to wound, we were supposed to shoot to kill but I couldn't do that. When things seemed to slow down, I grabbed the case and dragged Ronnie to the shaded side of the factory, we were unseen. I leaned Ronnie against the wall and shot from around the corner. Suddenly things were quiet and I crept around the building. Any Krooks still living, made their way to escape as fast as they could, injured or not. There were several dead bodies, sadly almost just as many of their as ours. Mr. Cuts was cradling Dice's head in his hands, whispering that he was going to be okay. I could hear sirens in the distance.

"We got to go!" I screamed to Mr. Cuts.

"Just leave then!" He sceamed back.

"Come on, we need to get him and Ronnie to the hospital or they'll both die!" I yelled. His eyes glowed in realization that Dice was just barely holding on.

"What about everyone else?" Mr. Cuts cried.

"We got it, don't worry!" Johnny yelled, he was hovering over Drake whose ear had been shot through. Drake was also cradling the palm of his hand.

"Let's go!" I picked up Dice it a sort of bridal style way. "You help Ronnie up, he's on the other side with the case."

I put Dice in the back seat. I could just barely make out the up and down motion of his chest. He had been shot in the chest, just missing his heart but still lethal. He only had a few minutes, if that. Mr. Cuts helped Ronnie into the passenger's side and then got in the back with Dice. I hopped into the Driver's side and rushed to the nearest hospital. The whole ride, I couldn't help but think we won. If Dice and Ronnie made it, we'd have one over on the Krooks and a big one at that. Either way I think they learned an important lesson, _"Don't fuck with us."_


	3. Chapter 3: Flow Easy

**Yay! Third Chapter! I know this one is shorter then the others but I because of its title, it had to be a chill chapter. Lol But anway, I don't own John Cena, yada, yada, Enjoy!(:**

"_**Flow Easy"**_

Its been 17 hours. 17 hours of the unknown really. We don't know what's happening with Dice. Ronnie woke up about 3 hours ago. He lost a lot of blood and the bullet went straight through the bone in his right arm, he wouldn't be able to use it for a while but he was alive. Mr. Cuts and I have been in the waiting room. We learned that we lost 12 men in the fight and another 7 were injured. Mr. Cuts family has come to visit but after a few hours of nothing, he sent them home to go to bed. He had to fight with Chloe about staying but they agreed that they would take turns staying with Dice.

After another 6 hours of doing nothing but waiting, Dice's main doctor came out. Though Dice had died 4 times on the operation table, he was alive now. They didn't know how long for this time but they were pretty sure that he would make it. He lost a lot of blood and was one of the "lucky" ones. He would be in the hospital for atleast two weeks and would be in much pain. Mr. Cuts told me, and the now released Ronnie, to go home. He thanked us for the help, care, and support. He even gave us the money in the case, said that he was the least he could do for the life of his son.

I drove Ronnie home. It was a silent ride and we were both exhausted. Ronnie told me I could drive his car back to my house so I didn't have to walk. I got home and practically knocked out on the bed. I wouldve slept all night if a strange scratching sound didn't wake me. I tried to ignore it but eventually could it take it anymore. I started to get up slowly when a loud crash woke me up fully. I grabbed my gun and ran to the living it.

I could just make out a small silohuette sneaking around the room, unaware of my presence. "Freeze," I yelled, raising my weapon and flicking on the hall way light behind me (the living room switch was across the room). Standing there, hands raised in surrender, was a young teenage girl. She had long, brown curly hair. She was wearing a white v-neck shirt, jeans, and a mid torso black jacket. She had a black school bag on her. She looked to be about 15, maybe 16. "what do you want?"

"I-I-I thought no one lived here, honest," she studdered.

"Yeah, this furnished place lokos completely abandoned, I can see where you got the idea," I spit sarcastically. "Now, tell me the real reason." I lowered the weapon slowly and leaned against the wall.

"No, really," she started.

"Try lying, I dare you," I spat once more. She slumped her shoulders and stared at the floor.

"I needed some money," she mumbled, just in ear shot.

"So you were gonna sneak in here and try to steal my stuff, for what," I asked, angrily. "Drugs? Beer? Maybe some cigs?"

"Hey, I'm clean!" she yelled at me.

"No, no, no," I stood up straight. "You are NOT gonna come in here and YELL at ME, trust me, I call the cops on you, especially because I made a reasonable guess."

"Sorry," she mumbled again, returning her gaze to the shaggy, bergundy carpet.

"What's that?" I asked, knowing she'd get mad.

"Sorry," she raised her voice a bit and made eye contact.

"Yeah, whatever, why'd you want the money then?" I asked.

"I need a train ticket," she said.

"So ask take it from your parents' wallet, not mine."

"I can't." Once more she was almost inaudible.

"What, they think you're a goody two shoes or something?"

"No," tears began to stroll down her face. "my stepdad, he, he," she couldn't even finish the statement as her voice began to crack and more tears began to fall.

"Oh," was all I could think to say. "And your mom?"

"Doesn't believe me, thinks I'm making the whole story up, she's even hit me before because of it, and she lets him do it too," she explained in between sobs.

"Oh, uh, do you want me to call the cops or something?" I asked, walking towards the phone.

"No, please, there'll take me back, I can't go back there, I just want to disappear, please, I'll leave, just don't make me go back," she cried, grabbing my wrist. It was then that I noticed blood drippingfrom her arm.

"That happen when you break in?" I asked, turning her arm a bit so I could inspect the nasty gash better. I didn't let her answer as I took her wrist and went into my tiny kitchen. I pulled out on of the two chairs and had her sit. I then went to the top of my fridge where I kept a first aid kit, only for emergencies. ZI sat down next to her. "Take off your jacket and pull up your sleeve," I instructed.

She looked at me for a second before doing as told. "Tsssssss," I hissed, seeing how it was much worse in the clear. I took out an alacohol swab and pressed it on. She jerked away but I held her arm there. I kept doing that, using about 7 wipes in all, until I was convinced the cut was clean. I then took out butterfly stiches. The cut needed about 9. "That's about all I can do," I told her when I was done.

"Uh, thanks," She replied, putting her jacket back on.

"So where were you planning to go with that ticket?" I asked, cleaning up.

"Anywhere but here," she sighed.

"You don't have any body to go live with?" I asked, concerned.

"Not really, my dad passed about 10 years ago, and my mom was an only child. I've never met my grandparents, except my one grandma,who's passed," she explained.

"Okay, um, whats your name?" I sighed.

"Skylar Pikes, but people call me Sky" she said.

"Well, hi, Sky, I'm John Cena, you can stay at my place tonight," I half-smiled and put out my hand.

"Really?" she asked happily.

"Until you get this situated, I can't let you stay on the streets, there are houses for runaways but they are usually the first things checked, I would know. If this guy did things like that, which you say he did, he'll do anything to hide his tracks and get you back," I explained.

"I can't tell you how thankful I am," she said.

"Its fine, but don't ever do this, meaning going to live with some stranger, I wont hurt you but that doesn't mean the next one wont, got it?" I said seriously.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, stranger danger, I know," she laughed.

"Good then," I laughed back "There's lunchmeat in the fridge if your hungry, the spare room is down the hall to the left." Ronnie used to stay here often so I actually had a guest room. "The bathroom is the first to the right and mine is the first on the left, I'm going to go back to bed, if you need me just knock."

"Okay, thank-you, so much," she smiled.

"I gotta get up tomorrow and drive down to Roosevelt High," I started.

"Oh, that's where I go, why do you have to go there?" she asked.

"Well, I work there as a janitor, I need to go and explain a situation about me and one of their students," I explained.

"Who?" she asked curious.

"Dereck Cuts."

"Dice!"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"He's one of my best friends! I actually checked there earlier, but no one was home."

"Oh really? Then why don't you sit with him at lunch?"

"He won't let me, I've tried but everytime I do, he moves to another table, he's afraid Ax, Miff, and Vince will do something to me and being a girl, he's afraid it will be even worse on me," she sighed. "I threatened him to let me sit with him or I'd go up and punch Ax right in his stupid face but he said if I did, he would never talk to me. The serious tone in his voice scared me and I believed him."

"Oh." If anyone belonged in the "Chain Gang", Dice did. He was loyal, caring, and brave even if he wasn't the strongest or tallest guy out there.

"So what do you have to tell the school?"

"He'll be in the hospital for two weeks, he was shot, that's where I've been all day, I havn't slept the last two days except the few hours I got before you woke me," I said, really feeling sleepy.

"Oh my god, that's awful, I'd ask about more, but you look like you're about to fall over, go to bed," she rushed me.

"Thanks, night," I half waved and smiled. I walked down to my room. I thought about it and checked out the guest room real quick. Ronnie had left it pretty clean so I opened the door and left the light on before returning to my bed. I had trouble falling asleep but eventuall did.

I woke up to the loud sounds of pots and pans. I quickly jumped out of my bed and ran out to my kitchen. There I saw Skylar, who I had momentarily forgotten, cooking. She was humming and dancing around the room. "Good morning," she said cheerfully.

"Uh, morning, what are you doing?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Making breakfast, want some?" she asked, not bothering to look at me.

"Where'd you get the food?" I asked. I knew I didn't have any except the lunchmeat, bread, and some cans of pepsi and beer. I made a mental note to count the cans of beer each day, I'm already have a big enough load of illeagel doings, I don't need anymore.

"Bought it before you woke up, I had a few dollars, don't worry about," she shruggered her shoulders. "So do you want any or not?"

"Um sure, but I got to leave in a few," I said.

"Oh, here, take my plate, I'll make myself more," she smiled. I took the plate out of her hand and thanked her. It was piled with waffles, eggs, and bacon.

"So, where'd you learn to cook?" I asked as the food practically melted in my mouth.

"My grandmother taught me, I would like to be a cook when I grow up," she explained as she joined me at the table with her new, fully stocked plate.

"Did your grandma know about your situation?" I asked gently.

"Yeah, but she died the night she found out, she had cancer," she said solenmly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I sighed. Of course, I couldn't even ask a question right. "Um, I need to go, I'll be back in like an hour or two, I wouldn't go out much, being on the run and all."

"Don't plan on it," she sighed.

I didn't say anything else as I got up and went into my room. I quickly changed into a clean pair of gray sweats, a white tee, and a dark gray hoodie. I grabbed my wallet and keys and left. I drove down the street casually, calmly. It wasn't long before I came up to the school and parked. I turned it off, took a deep breath, and got out.

The school was still empty, teachers here showed up only half and hour before the students, I walked to the office. Holly's door was wide open and Ms. Rolanda was nowhere to be found. I walked right in.

"Hey," she said, loking up from some papers.

"Uh, hey, can I talk to you?" Iasked, taking a seat.

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" she asked, still paying attention to the papers in front of her.

"A student was shot last night, Dereck Cuts," I said. "I know his dad and he asked me to come in, I also need to take today off."

"Oh my god," she said, looking right up at me. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he just made it, but he'll be in the hospital for two weeks and I don't know if he'll return to school right away," I explained.

"Okay, I'll have the teachers put together a 3-week packet so he can stay up on his work, if more is need just come tell me," she explained herself, writing a note on a yellow post-it.

"And about me taking the day off?"

"Usually it would be a no, especially it being your second day, but because of the circumstances, I guess today will be okay," she sighed.

"Okay, cool, thanks for the talk, I really gotta get going now," I stood up and put out my hand to her. She shook it.

"Excuse, Ms. Kress," I heard a gruff voice say from behind me. I looked back at a tall man standing in the door way. He was dressed up in a navy suit. His black hair was slightly slicked back and his eyes were red and puffy, like he had been crying. He looked vaguely familiar.

"Hello, Mr. Crandle, how are you?" Holly asked, letting go of my hand imddiately. Crandle…why did that name ring a bell.

I stood there for a moment trying to remember the name when it hit me. Ah ha, I thought, Mason Crandle. He was one of the boys that bullied Dice just yesterday. He was at the war too but just who was here. That came to me to. Miff. A slight picture came to my head of the boy's crumpled, lifeless body.

I quickly excused myself amd rushed out the door. Its not like he would've recgnized me but I didn't want to be in there. No death makes me happy but I didn't want to have to look that man in the eyes and know that I just may have ended his son's life. I got in my car and drove for a little bit when I finally calmed down. I turned and headed to Ronnie's.

The whole outside of his house was trashed. There were windows broken and vandilism covered the bricked walls. The lawn had dirt tracks all through it and the two window gardens, courtesy of Jazzy, were smashed to bits. His door was wide open. I jumped out of the car, leaving the door open, and ran into the home.

"Ronnie?" I screamed. Searching each room. There were a few traces blood here and there. The inside was trashed too. Photos were smashed to the ground. His furniture was sliced open. There was even slight evidence of a fire in his kitchen. Clothes were thrown all around as well as food and trash. On his bedroom door, there was a spray painted sign: _Krook By Blood_. What scared me most, though, is that through all the damage, there was absolutely no trace of Ronnie.

**Ahh, Cliff Hanger! I hate them but this was probably the best way to end it. The Skylar part may seem extremely unrealistic but I actually rewrote the entire thing because how she entered before would never, ever, ever, happen! Also, I apologize that much of this is dialogue, I really hate when I do that because it seems that it takes away from the story. :-/ I just had to finish this chapter because I honestly don't know just how fast the next one will come. I hope not to long! Please tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4: Right Now

**Thank-you so much to everyone who has read, favorite, and reviewed this. I so appreciate it! I know this is so late but its here, incredibly short and with too much dialogue to my liking, but here! I'm sorry for the wait, time has just flown by this summer! Anyway, on with the story! **

**I don't own WWE, yada, yada, yada(:**

"_**Right Now"**_

I didn't even know what to do. I didn't want to go bother Mr. Cuts with anymore bad news but I had to tell someone. I left Ron's house and got back in the car and just started driving. I didn't have a specific location in mind, I just needed to think.

How had they found out where he lived? I know for sure no one followed us last night, plus if they did, why wasn't I attacked too? If they had killed him, they would've left the body. We all do it; we're not into hiding them. If you killed someone from another gang, you left the body as sort of a mockery. It's like saying "Yeah, we did it, do something".

That could only mean one thing, I thought. They must've taken Ronnie to one of their hideouts. If they had taken him last night, they had had him for a while. They could've done some serious damage, if he was still fighting back. I had to find him. I quickly turned the car towards Cuts' house. Mid-day, it'd be empty. I could slip in, grab some files we kept on the gang, and slip out.

The drive was short but I just kept getting images of Ronnie in my head and weird scenarios refused to stay out. A black-and-blue face or a pool of blood, maybe the torture would be too much and Ronnie would agree to be on their side. Or maybe, Rick would actually be a dad and get everything out of him before just killing him! My adrenaline rose higher and higher, thinking about it, and by the time I pulled up I was practically bouncing out of my seat.

I parked and ran in; there were two back doors, one part of the garage and one leading into the house. The one leading into the house was a bit hard to see right away, Mr. Cuts' had cleverly planted bushes and many trees in front of it. You literally could only get to it with your back against the wall and shimmying behind. This door was always unlocked. This door opened to a small staircase toward another door. That door was part of a closet, that way it was still secret, incase enemies got inside.

As you can see, he was serious about his family and gang's safety. This wasn't even his most clever idea! He was quite the thoughtful inventor. He had come up with many tools we used all the time. For example, he created this sort of mini drill that quickly unscrews screws such as those in door hinges. He also made a gun silencer of his own. It's much cheaper and lighter to use.

I burst through the door quickly, ready to make a beeline for the office. Suddenly, there was a loud scream, snapping me out of my mission.

"Please, just leave us alone," yelled a crying woman, on her knees. Tears streamed down her face and she had her hands up in surrender/protection.

"Chloe, Chloe, it's me, John," I soothed, walking over and pulling her to her feet.

"I-I-I thought it was the people who shot Dice coming back for me," she sobbed into my shoulder.

"Don't worry, they wont come here, I'm just grabbing a few files, I didn't mean to scare you," I said as she sat back down in a kitchen table chair. There were photographs of the family scattered all over the table.

"He died four times, four times I lost my little baby, if he hadn't come back-"

"But he did," I quickly interrupted her. "He's fine, healing, recovering. You don't need to worry about those types of What Ifs, because that's all done. He's okay."

"You're right," she whispered.

"I know," I slightly laughed, trying to get a smile.

"I'm just so worried, why Dice? What he ever do to them?" she cried looking at a 3-year old Dice photograph. He was smiling up at the camera while holding on to a wall of a swimming pool.

"I'm sure it was just by coincidence," I tried to tell her, feeling a pang of guilt for Ronnie. Ronnie! I had momentarily forgotten. "Not to be rude, Chloe, but I really need to get those files and get going."

"It's okay, I'm a bit better," she said as she wiped her face clear of tears.

"Good," I smiled before rushing to Cuts' office. I instantly began to rummage through files, drawers, and cases. Finally, I came upon that entire manila folder for Krooks. I grabbed it and sped back to my car before going through it. I flipped past a bunch of newspaper articles and surveillance photos before coming up to a Google Maps printout. On it were marked all the warehouses we knew about. I figured the closest one to Ronnie's house would be a safe first check.

I thought about it, and decided to do some "investigating" before calling any members of the gang. I slowed my car as I became nearer to the hideout. I parked and decided to walk the last block or so.

My heart began racing as I stealthily moved to a dirty, old window. It seemed that every little noise I made blasted at max volume. My ears were practically ringing and a cold sweat appeared on my forehead and my breathing became fast paced. Slowly I lifted my head into the window, just enough to see in. My eyes did a quick scan of the room. I ducked down fast to think about what I saw when I had to make a second glimpse. Exactly what I had thought I saw. I had found…nothing; nothing at all. I put my head in my hands and got a hold of myself before actually entering the building, still quietly.

The one-roomed structure was literally empty. No maps, files, drugs, furniture, anything. The cobwebs and dust just confirmed how long it had been abandoned. I searched any nook and cranny. The lights no longer worked, and after a quick observation into a foul smelling coat-room of a bathroom, the plumbing was also off.

I sighed angrily before pinching a side wall. I then walked back to my car, kicking sticks and trash out of my way in frustration. Where could he be? This couldn't possibly be the only warehouse they stopped using. What if they knew which ones we were aware about and completely started over? How would I find it then? Ugh, I slammed my car door, still planning to check the next closest warehouse, just in case.

_Beep_… ***Vibrate*** _…Beep_.

I heard my phone going off. I took it out of my pocket to see what was up. It was notifying me that it had only 15% battery left. That's when I saw my missed notifications. 3 Texts and 4 missed calls and yes, they were all from Ronnie. Quickly, I punched in his number and listened for his voice.

"Hey, John?" I heard him say rather smoothly.

"Ronnie!? Are you okay?" I yelled into the phone.

"Dude, I'm fine, actually wanted to see if you wanted to go out tonight, uh, why what's wrong?" Ronnie replied, slight confusion and worry creeping into his voice.

"Wait. Where are you?"

"Jazzy's Mom's house," he grumbled. "She didn't want her living with a _**hoodlum**_ while pregnant. She had actually called me as soon as you dropped me off. I was gonna stay home but Jazzy really wanted to see me, considering I'd been in the hospital all day, I didn't blame her and just caught the bus."

"So you haven't been home?"

"Nah."

"Damn, Ron, they tore it up. It's completely trashed, the walls, the lawn, furniture, everything. They wrote 'Krook By Blood' on your door to. I thought they had you. I actually just left their hideout on Tank St."

"Wait, you went alone?!"

"Yeah, I was just gonna like stake it out but it was completely empty, they must've stopped using that one."

"Again, you went ALONE!?"

"Look, bro, I'm fine, I just had to get you but if you weren't there I couldn't risk sending and losing a bunch of our men again, in two nights."

"Whatever, glad you're okay."

"Same to you."

"So, about tonight?"

"I practically had a heart attack looking for you! Now I know you've been find all along? Probably been sleeping all day too! No, I do not want to see you, maybe tomorrow!" I was exasperated.

"Hey, ain't my problem you don't check your phone!" He yelled back.

"Whatever, I got other business to attend to anyway, but I'll call in an hour or so and see if you want to still go," I laughed back.

"Fine, but hurry, I need to get away from this woman and you have my car! I'm not talking 'bout Jazzy either!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, say hi to your soon-to-be mother-in-law for me," I laughed and hung up.

So everything was good. Ronnie was perfectly fine, though annoyed, as he deserved. Dice was supposed to make a full recovery. Hell, even Chloe had felt better with a little help. Ah, everything was A-okay for now, and for now, I'd be happy. Though, in the pit of my stomach, I had a bad feeling. No matter how I felt about everything being good, I couldn't shake it this and that worried me more.

**And there we go. I'm not crazy about this chapter and its waaaayy to short but, I needed to upload something! What is this bad feeling? Will John figure it out next chapter? Will he have fun with Ronnie? Hmm. Stay tuned! LoL**


	5. Chapter 5: Make It Loud

**Excuses, excuses, right? So so sorry about the long wait for the chapter. I had to get heart surgery and expected to be able to continue writing during recovery but the desktop I did use fried out while I was gone. -_- I know, right? My aunt and cousin gave us a laptop that they hadn't been using since they got a new one. My cousin did something to it so it didn't have internet, microsoft, and the USB ports wouldn't work. Finally, I was able to get the document to save correctly on WordPad and my phone to connect to it so here we are(:**

**I hope the wait didn't get you too distracted from the story as I really enjoy writing this and feedback. So enough about me and on to the story!**

_**Note: I do not own John Cena or the rights to You Can't See Me (CD) and the song titles. Would I be here if I owned Cena?! XD**_

**Make It Loud**

I dropped by Ronnie's house again and went it to grab a few things. Ronnie had very few things that were personal to him so I wanted to see if they were there and gab them for him. He wouldn't be returning for a while, I already knew. I went inside and straight to Ron's room. Underneath the bed, taped to the bedspring, was a shoe box filled with old photos of us and his mother, a few awards from school, his high school diploma and yearbook, and finally pair of baby shoes that he had personally bought for his stillborn brother.

When Ron was about 12, his mother was pregnant. He had to mow several lawns to save up enough money to get the baby outfits, a toy, and a mini pair of tims. His mother was so happy over her little boy becoming an older brother. During an ultrasound at 8 months though, a heart beat couldn't be found. Later, they found out that it was the cancer that had killed the baby and later on his mother. The shoes meant a lot to Ronnie.

I put the stuff in the car and drove home. I got ready and went to get Ronnie. He practically ran to the car, kicking me out of the driver's side. I listened to him complain about all the tidbits that he hated about his situation till we got to the club. We went right in and partied like there we no tomorrow. I know Ronnie didn't drink but by the end of the night I was out .

Three days passed in almost routine like. I got up, ate breakfast with Sky, went to my job, and came home. I thought about quitting the job. If Dice wasn't there, what's the point? But Ronnie made a well put argrument. Dice would be back in school soon, so would Ax and Vince. No doubt they'd be looking for revenge so for now, I would stay put.

I was actually checking out for the day, eager to leave before the kids' bell went when I heard a "Mr. Cena?" from Holly's office. I grimaced, Ms. Rolanda giggled at my reaction as I returned to the office like child in trouble.

"Yeah?"

"We rescheduled to 10 a.m. tomorrow," Holly said, organizing her way to cluttered desk.

"Uhm, excuse me? I asked, brow raised, confused.

"The wall cleaning, Saturday detention type of deal, told you Monday…" she said.

"Oh, right, okay, cool, will I be the only on there or should I come and open up or what?" I asked. I didn't bother fighting her over the whole job and I actually didn't mind. Though Ronnie and I had gone out, he's really been with Jazzy since the hospital visit. Cuts' was focusing on Dice so I really didn't get jobs from him. I'd actually been pretty bored as of late. Hell, even Sky was busier then I was, getting a side job under-the-table at a conveinence store across the street from the apartment.

"Uhm, it'll be you, about 2 others, and I," she counted off, remembering who had actually agreed to the event, I guess.

"Oh, so you're going to be there?" I hinted at a flirt.

"I wouldn't have mentioned myself if I wasn't," she retorted giving me a not-falling-for-it look.

"Good," I smiled more kindly, receiving a smile in return. "Okay, I better get going, don't need kids storming out as I'm leaving." She half-waved, giving a knowing smile as I got up and left.

Once more, I had to take the bus today, as I've had to since I dropped Ronnie's car back off to him. It wasn't bad, taking the bus, though I learned yesterday that if I left too late, I would be one of the crowded left standing in the middle of the bus aisle as a bunch of teens piled on, yelling, screaming, and pushing as if they owned the thing. Today Ronnie and Jazzie actually had a doctor's appointment so I really couldn't blame them, though I would definitely be investing in a car soon.

I got on the bus just as the school let out, thankfully. I strode to the park and sat in the corner, having the whole vehicle in view. I placed my feet on the wheel cover and put in ear buds that were connected to a small, cheap, mp3 player. Beats soon blasted into my ears. I gently nodded my head to the rhythm as I waited for my stop.

We came up to the stop before mine when my stomach flipped. Getting on at the front was a group of 5 Krooks. I only noticed them because they were at the fight actually but being as how I was partially in the spotlight that night, they'd have no trouble noticing me. I quickly stood and rushed to the side door, missing it by seconds. I put my hood up and stopped my music, though not removing the headphones.

They walked behind me, to into their conversation about who was better between a pair of hot reality stars, and took the seats in the back, including my previously vacated one. I refused to move until the doors once more opened. As calmly as I could, I stepped off and walked. When the bus was clear out of view, I could breathe comfortably again. I'm pretty tough but not 5-on-1 tough.

I laughed as a took off my "disguiese" and headed inside for another lonely night, atleast there'd be a three hour UFC pay-per-view, that I had been willing to fork up, to keep me entertained for the night. It was around midnight, thanks to the PPV I was still up, when I heard Sky come in. Bored of being by myself, I decided to go see what she was up to.

I opened my door just as her door slammed shut. Confused, I tip-toed over to investigate. Inside the room I could hear "shh's" and giggles. Angerily, I knocked on the door. "Whose that?" I heard a whisper before Sky opened the door slowly and stuck her face out, putting on a tired face.

"Uhm, yeah John?" she yawned.

"Bull." I simply said, crossing my arms. "Get him out."

"But John," she whined.

"No, but John, I know we never really established rules around here, but not coming in till 12 and sneaking in an unannounced guy will not ride well in my book. Maybe if you two were here earlier, I'd let it slide."

"You're not my dad!" she yelled loudly as her male friend joined behind her, shirtless.

"I know I'm not, but I don't need him running away cause he became one in the middle of the night," I yelled back.

"Hey," he raised his arms in protest but I just met him with a glare.

"You may have helped me, but you can't tell me who I can and can't date," she yelled back.

"Look," I sighed, holding the bridge of my nose. "You're already a runaway so if some douche bag does anything to you, you can't just go to the police. I'm not saying you can't date by any means. I'm just saying that you're not just gonna bring a random dude in here to have sex with. You're too young for that. And you're better then that! Tonight, he is leaving, if he wants to return tomorrow morning for breakfast and maybe you two can go out, fine."

"Fine!" she yelled, hands up in frusteration. I waited for Scott, as I learned his name, to leave before returning to my room, shaking my head.

I woke in the monring to a note by Sky, "**Make your own breakfast, out with Scott**."

"See she is still angry about it", I silently whispered to myself before going in the fridge to see what I had. I pulled out the milk and had some cereal. I cleaned up after myself when I was done before getting ready for the day. It was kind of cold out, according to the muted news on my TV atleast, and I'd be out all day with some brats. I decided on sweat pants and a big hoodie.

"Hey, John, this is our 10th grade English teacher, Elzabeth Cornel and Coach Jake Teniz," Holly introduced me to the two fellow victims in charge of watching the kids.

Elizabeth was…unusual from your everyday English teacher. She didn't have the glasses or short bowl cut. She actually had nice, long black hair with almond color eyes. She was wearing black yoga pants, a fitted white heavy coat, and matching earmuffs. The Coach was basically in what I was in, except he had a black hat covering his ears and short brown hair. It was Holly though who stood out the most though. She was adorned simply in jeans, a red heavy coat, black boots, and a black hat. Still, she could pull it off like a model.

"Ah, these ladies don't know what cold is!" Coach Teniz joked.

"Right?" I laughed as I shivered a bit myself.

"So the kids will be here within the next half hour, the cleaning officially begins at 10:30, but we need to decide who is doing what," Holly called us to order. "Elizabeth, ,you can take the inside, boys bathrooms mainly. Coach, how about just the west side of the school because of all the crevases. John and I will take the back. Since the east side and front are easily seen, there shouldn't much on them so we'll take care of that if we have time.

Most of the kids are seniors, so John and I will take , you will have sophmores and juniors, they should listen to you since you lead all their sports teams. Finally, Elizabeth, all that are left are the freshmen. If they give you trouble, send them mout here in the cold." Everybody nodded their head, agreeing with her plan. "Okay, till then, let's go get some hot coffee from the teacher's lounge until they arrive."

I passed on the coffee, not a caffine type of person, and chilled out in the heated room. They sat there talking about their daily lives, it was weird. I obviously know teachers are regular people and I saw Holly out but when I was younger, I never thought of their outside lives. Now, sitting here, hearing them talk, it just made them "real" I guess. I laughed to myself. Time seemed to pass quickly and soon we had to go back outside to wait for the kids. There were about 25 already waiting and we were to expect about 15 more.

"Okay, get with your grades!" Coach Jake yelled out and pointed to four seperate sections. "9th, 10th, 11th, and 12th." A little more then half the students went to the senior position. When they seperated correctly and the teachers made sure they were right in their positions, Coach continued. "Okay, Freshmen, you lucky ducks get to clean inside. 10th and 11th, you're with me, enjoy. Seniors, you guys get both Mr. Cena and Principal Kress. Aren't you lucky?" I heard a few groans at our group and a few complaints that "the freshies had it easy".

"Don't worry, they're all first time offenders, if they give Ms. Cornel any trouble they'll be out here with the rest of us. If they get another detention they rank up to me and farther on. That goes to all of you though, including the seniors who will rise to suspension after three of these. If the rest of you get to the senior rank though and do it again once, you too will get suspended. Any questions?" A few hands rose but I guess they were jokesters. "No? Good. Go with your teachers to get started." Students started immidiatley coming with us.

"Man's got control," I commented to Holly, thinking how could he'd be in our gang if he wasn't so kid-school assciated.

"Yup, that's why he comes. He knows the kids will listen to him, which I completely agree with," Holly laughed. "The only reason why he doesn't have seniors instead is because they know I can take away their perks and graduation. It's not that they'll so much as listen as they'll do it so they don't miss out."

"True," I smiled. "And, you know, you get to be with me." I said just high enough for it to seem like I was mumbling but she would hear me.

"Yeah...that is one of the cons," she threw back.

"Oh, teacher has more jokes huh?" I smiled and got a smile back.

"Okay, guys, there's sponges and soap. If you can't get some off, tell me, we have paint too, but John and I will make sure you are scrubbing as hard as you can before we just give you the paint. If we catch anyone playing with the supplies, immediate suspension and you will be on parol for graduation. No more then four together and you all know who I don't want to see together," Holly ordered. The kids went out to work as we went to lean against the fence.

"So, Holly, I lost my number. Can I get yours?" I said after a few minutes of silence.

"What?!" She burst out laughing. "That is soo corny!"

"Well, how bout, 'I heard you were looking for Mr. Right, so I figured I'd drop by',?"

"Mm no."

"If you were a booger, you'd be first pick."

"These are awful!"

"If a fat man puts you in a bag, don't worry, I told Santa I wanted you for Christmas."

"Oh my," Holly laughed. She laughed so hard, she snorted. She tried to cover it up but was still laughing, she was crying!

"Don't worry, you have a cute laugh," I smiled, pulling her hand back down.

"Oh, um, thanks," she said, even with the cold and laughing, the blush could be seen.

"Anytime." It was silent again. "So, Holly, I know I mess, but would you like to, maybe hang out sometime?"

Silence.

"John...I like you and all but...you seem like a player and if I'm looking for anything, it'll be a serious relationship," Holly said slowly.

"Wait...what makes me seem like a player?" I asked, annoyed.

"I don't know..."

"What? Is it my clothes, the way I talk? You don't even know me!" I interrupted. "You're so stereotypical you know..."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"No, you think you're so high and mighty but what if I took you as you're stereotype? Huh, what if I just assumed you were a snobby, stick in the mud, boot up your ass, bitch? But, no, that'd just be because I was a hoodlum. Right? We just look at anyone who has a bit of a better life then us like that," I was yelling by the end, even a few kids started looking.

"John, really, that's not what I meant,"

"Then what did you mean?!" Holly couldn't find an answer that seemed well enough. "Exactly." I started walking away. "I'll cover over there."

We didn't talk for the rest of the time and when it was time to leave, I left with only a good-bye to Coach and Elizabeth. I didn't bother talking to Holly.

**That's it! This stupid WordPad, I can't tell if it's that long. Hopefully it's long enough for your satisfactory! Review? =)**


End file.
